Minifigures Online
LEGO Minifigures Online is an upcoming LEGO MMO, it is scheduled to be released in spring of 2014. Description Get ready to meet the Minifigures! Collect them all and bring them with you on grand adventures in LEGO Minifigures Online - an epic online adventure where you get to explore colorful locations such as Pirate World, Space World and Medieval World! Play together with thousands of other players and battle your way through monstrous riff-raff as you develop your Minifigures’ unique and powerful abilities. Smash, build and collect - thousands of exciting adventures are just a brick away in LEGO Minifigures Online! Features * Explore many wondrous worlds of LEGO each teeming with life, detail and awesome adventure! From lush islands held by swashbuckling pirates to alien worlds where the Galaxy Patrol must battle dangers such as the mind-controlling Pluuvian Brain-Beast! *Find, collect and play with almost one hundred different minifigures! The Ice Skater, the Chicken Suit Guy, the Roller Derby Girl, The Policeman and many, many more; millions of LEGO fans all over the world have held them in their hands and now they can step into their shoes as they explore the world of LEGO Minifigures Online! *Interact with the environment around you and use it to your advantage! Smash an enemy turret and re-build it to work for you, destroy a wall to discover a hidden passage and even build machines to help you take down the big bosses! Smashing stuff definitely feels good, but as all LEGO fans will know, building something feels even better! *Play together with thousands of other players from all over the world! Face the adventure together or engage in awesome player vs. player battles where you must build towers, traps, mines and turrets while taking on the enemy and smashing theirs! *Discover unique abilities with each minifigure! Take control of the rocked-out DJ and literally drop your beats on unsuspecting enemies, or assume the role of the Aztec Warrior and go to battle making sure no one is spared your mighty spear! Maybe the Plumber is your guy? Sure; unclog those baddies and make a mess of them! *Gather experience and level up minifigures by smashing your way through enemies, rocks and LEGO blocks! Customize your playstyle by collecting special bricks and put them together in unique shapes to upgrade abilities such as luck and creativity! *Since 1975, LEGO has made more than 3600 different minifigures available and Funcom will continuously keep adding more and more of these for players to collect in-game! Funcom and LEGO are working closely together to blend the physical world of LEGO with the digital one; for instance players who purchase bags containing real minifigure will immediately be able to jump into the game and play with their virtual counterparts! *Unravel what is surely an Academy Award Winning* story! Take on quests such as searching for buried treasure in the pirate world, rescuing the kingnapped king in the medieval world, and even helping Zeus himself in the mythology world! Screen Shots Here are some officially released pictures for the game! LMO Screenshot 1.PNG LMO Screenshot 2.PNG LMO Screenshot 3.PNG LMO Screenshot 4.PNG LMO Screenshot 5.PNG LMO Screenshot 6.PNG LMO Screenshot 7.PNG LMO Screenshot 8.PNG LMO Screenshot 9.PNG LMO Screenshot 11.PNG LMO Screenshot 12.PNG LMO Screenshot 13.PNG LMO Screenshot 14.PNG LMO Screenshot 10.PNG Category:Screenshots Category:Images Category:Awesome Articles Category:Class 3 articles Category:LEGO MMOs